


The Call

by peacefulvillage



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulvillage/pseuds/peacefulvillage
Summary: Jughead makes a long time coming phone call to his mom and learns a few things.





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of sleeping I was thinking of this. I am finally writing it, but I do wish I had slept instead. It is all completely made up and something I just thought up instead of sleeping. Completely made up history only based on speculation and my mind. Jughead is a hard character to write so hopefully I did okay.

He didn’t want to call. Betty said to. Archie said to. Social Services said to. Betty said again so Jughead finally did it. Pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number.

“Hello?” A voice said from the other line. 

“Mom?” Jughead said.

“Hello honey, how are you doing?” Gladys Jones said.

“Well, Dad’s in jail and I am living with a bunch of strangers,” Jughead said and as much as he tried could not keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Not to mention the last time I called you said it was not a good time for me to come live with you.”

“It wasn’t like that.” Gladys said sounding very tired. 

“Then what was it like?” Jughead asked harshly.

“I don’t have the money and was considered unfit to support you. How could I tell you that I can’t afford to take care of my son? That social services rejected me? I thought you would be better off staying with Fred when FP got arrested.” Gladys voice cracked. “When I found out you couldn’t stay with him I tried to get you, but the state wouldn’t let me.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Jughead said his voice close to cracking too.

“Jones pride, sweetheart,” She said, “Gets in the way all the time. I made so many mistakes, baby. I should have forced you to come with me. But you are so loyal that you couldn’t leave your father. Such a good boy.”

“Mom…” Jughead said.

“Riverdale is where you belong,” Gladys said. “You have people there. Betty. Archie. A better place than a crowded house.”

“You know about Betty?” Jughead said surprised.

“I could hear it in your voice,” Gladys said. “Betty Cooper. Sweet girl. I knew her mother. When we were kids. Before she moved.”

“Moved?” Jughead repeated. 

“Alice Cooper was from the South Side. Didn’t Betty tell you?” Gladys said, “She was older than me, used to babysit me. She was the one I called when I found out I was pregnant with you even though we hadn’t talked much since she transferred to Riverdale High. Got so mad when I said I was dropping out.”

Jughead’s mom was a senior in high school when she got pregnant with Jughead. She had dropped out to take care of him. Jughead was glad when she finally decided to get her GED. FP always insisted that Gladys stay home with the kids and that he could provide for his family. Unfortunately that included stealing and selling things illegally before finally take control of the Serpents.

“And then you were forced to marry Dad,” Jughead said.

“No one forces me to do anything, sweetheart,” Gladys said. “I had crushed on FP for years. I was devastated when he got to go to Riverdale High rather than South Side. He was a great football player and they snatched him up. Me, I was always reading or writing. Like you.”

“I uh…finished my book actually,” Jughead admitted.

“You did!” Gladys exclaimed. “Oh sweetheart you must send it to me to read. I have been waiting so long. It was so frustrating when you wouldn’t let me the read the chapters.”

“Is our family ever going to be together again?” Jughead asked softly because he couldn't help himself, but hated how childish it sounded.

“Oh Jug,” Gladys said. “As long as we love each other we are still together. The best moment of my life was finding out I was pregnant with you. Just because I was young doesn’t mean I wasn’t happy. My only regret is allowing your father to name you, and then letting you pick your own nickname.” Jughead laughed in spite of himself. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, and then Forsythia. Oh you poor children. If you do have children please give them normal names.”

“I don’t know, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Forth sounds like a good name.” Jughead said and this time Gladys laughed.

“Oh I do miss you, Juggie,” Gladys said.

“I miss you too,” Jughead said, “And I think it’s great you are going back to school.”

“Maybe I will be able to get a good job and take care of both of you.” Gladys said, “You believe I can do that, right? Move out of a house that is barely big enough for two let alone four.” It nearly made Jughead want to cry. His mother mimicking the words his father had spoken what seemed like forever ago. “Do you know how long he is going to be in?”

“There are a lot of charges against him,” Jughead told her, “Murder was not one of them. I still can’t believe he confessed.”

“I can,” Gladys said, “To protect you. FP might be a mess in a lot of ways, but he always tried to protect you and your sister. Why do you think he kept you out of the South Side? He didn’t want the Serpent life for you. I wish you didn’t have to go now.”

“He didn’t want me to be a Serpent?” Jughead asked a little surprised. Isn’t it every father’s dream to have their sons follow in their footsteps?

“No, he tried to leave that life behind for you and JB.” Gladys said, “Sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to. But you are meant to do great things, Juggie. Be a famous writer, travel the world, get the hell out of Riverdale one day. Take that girl of yours with you. You and JB are great kids and will do great things, but don’t let yourself get in your own way. Let people take care of you. Love you. Promise me you will try.”

“I’ll try,” Jughead because that is all he could do. He had been dependent on only himself for such a long time.

“And Juggie?" His mother said bring him back from his thoughts, "Don’t let the Serpent life take over. Wear the jacket, ride the bike, but don’t get in too deep.”

“How did you know?” Jughead said surprised. 

“I was a Snake once too, one of the other Old Ladies let me know what happened.” Gladys said. “The Serpents are a family but they can be very dangerous. Be careful.”

“I will be,” Jughead said.

“I love you, baby,” Gladys said and Jughead smiled sadly.

“I love you too,” Jughead said.

“And I’ll see you soon. The three of us will come visit your father.” Gladys said.

“He won’t like it, he won’t want us to see him like that,” Jughead protested.

“Well, he doesn’t have a choice in the matter,” Gladys said, “He needs us. Just like you need your friends. I look forward to seeing them again.”

“Bye mom,” Jughead said because he didn’t think he could take anymore.

“Bye Jughead.” Jughead hung up.

It was a hard conversation to have, but one that needed to be had. He looked down at the Serpent jacket on the bed. Taking a deep breath he put it on. He would wear it. Not because he wanted to suddenly ride a motorcycle or do anything criminal, but because it reminded him of his Dad. He remembered the feel of leather when his father hugged him. Or the snake tattoo on his mother’s wrist he used to look at when she read to him. His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Betty.

_I’m outside_

Jughead grabbed his beanie and put it on his head, straightened his Serpent jacket, and went outside. Betty was wearing still wearing her River Vixen uniform. She eyed the jacket, but didn’t say anything. She just held out her hand. Jughead took it.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Gladys a Serpent too. Fred said, "Left this life behind" so that meant that Gladys might been a part of it too. And since she was getting her GED I figured she was younger than the rest of them. Not too young. 18. And that she dropped out of school to have Jughead. I don't know how old everyone else was when they had their kids since apparently every of the mothers got pregnant the same year.


End file.
